Stealing Kisses
by OrangePlum
Summary: America admits to England he's done something bad. Attempt at fluff.


England jumped when a door slammed behind him. He clutched at his chest cautiously turning his gaze to a frantic blonde plastered to his wall. He took a few breaths to calm his startled nerves before raising a large eyebrow curiously. Placing his paperweight down on a stack of files on his desk, England spoke.

"What do you need, America?" he asked, a small bite of cynicism in his voice. His curiosity spiked when the younger nation flew to his windows, shutting his blinds and peeking out like some shady fellow.

"England," America said with a strained voice, his blue eyes wavering behind his glasses. He darted around the room, locking the door and windows. England couldn't help it when Goosebumps appeared on his skin at the sight.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to mask the unease in his voice. Either he did a really good job or America was too frazzled to care. America pulled out his phone and abruptly turned it off shoving it back in his pocket.

"America? What's gotten into you?" England demanded. America's attention finally focused on the shorter blonde before taking three long strides and looming over him. England gulped confused, his hips hitting the desk behind him.

"England, where's your cell phone?" America asked seriously. England blinked confused.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly, almost skeptically. America leaned over England's shoulder and unplugged the phone behind him. England blanched and frowned. "Hey! What're you doing?" he barked.

No sooner had words left his mouth, America's hands were on him. He felt his breath hitch at the touch before struggling against America's curious searching. He pulled out a small phone from England's pocket abruptly turning it off. England growled and his hand shot out.

"Give me that, you git! Why are you – hey!" He gaped as America chucked the small phone randomly behind him, his blue eyes fixed on the smaller nation. England glanced down at the two arms caging him against his desk and took in a nervous breath. "W-what's going on?"

"England," America started, his voice low. He was breathing slightly quicker from all the movement, his cheeks lightly flushed. "I've…" his eyes darted to the side, as if he was unable to look England directly in the face. "I've done something bad."

England stood silently as the words sunk in. A wrinkle appeared in between his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" he asked slowly, unsure if he wanted to know.

He flinched seeing the loud blonde suddenly hesitant. A small knot of anxiety started to tie in his gut uncomfortably seeing his former colony unable to look him in the eyes. "Alfred?" he asked curiously, America twitching at hearing his name that was so rarely uttered from England's lips.

"I…I don't know how to tell you. I mean – I'm a criminal after all," America muttered with a humorless smile.

England blanched. "_Criminal_? What did you do, Alfred?" he asked louder than he intended.

America's head lowered a bit and he bit his lip. England hesitantly placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder in a weak attempt to calm him down. "I didn't mean to. Really I didn't, but I would have died if I didn't decide to do it."

England felt his heart skip a nervous beat. "D-die?"

America shook his head and looked up, his face unreadable. England felt the other's breath against his face at the close proximity and he felt his stomach churn. Heat burned at his cheeks, his lips feeling suddenly dry.

"I came to you because I didn't think you would hate me."

England stupidly shook his head. "I-I wouldn't hate you."

America smiled a small little smile and leaned forward. "Good." His lips connected in a ghost of a touch against England's. The shorter man tensed, a cyclone of warmth spreading from his stomach to all his limbs making his fingers and toes tingle. It was a light movement, America giving a small lick to his bottom lip before pulling back. England's breath came out in a warm gust against the blonde's, his eyes wide and confused.

America smirked at the face before erupting in a huge grin. "I'd die of love if I didn't steal your kisses."

England stood silently, the only sound his clock ticking lightly in the background. Steal his…kisses? Immediately his face turned as red as a pepper, his eyes glaring daggers at the man in front of him. He swung a punch at the laughing American before America retreated quickly to the door.

"You bloody wanker! H-how dare you – I can't believe you'd…!" He couldn't even finish his sentences, his body too full of anger and embarrassment. America fiddled with locks before dashing into the hall.

"Well you wouldn't give them to me willingly, so I had to steal them. You're the reason I'm a criminal!"

England watched the blonde dash down the hall in a chortling fit.

"I hope you don't get parole!" As England tried to gather his jumbled nerves he touched his lips lightly trying to remember the feeling. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head he couldn't help but feel relieved America was stealing from him.

He'd never felt so good to know America was a thief.

* * *

A/N: Totally stupid attempt at a short fluff. Don't think I nailed it but whatever.


End file.
